Jyrus Chirstmas One-Shots
by MeowAnalysis
Summary: A collection of romantic Jyrus one shots inspired by Christmas songs. Rated K For romantic themes.
1. This Christmas

_This is me LiveLaughLovingEveryone2 from my new-and current account:_

 _MeowAnalysis_

Enjoy the Fic

This Christmas:

Cyrus's POV:

 _Hang all the mistletoe_

 _I'm gonna get to know you better_

 _This Christmas_

I am currently helping Buffy decorate for a Christmas party. Her parents aren't there, and besides, I could use an excuse to celebrate. I twist gold and sliver garland together and hang it around the living room. The living room is circular and sticks out from the back of the house. About one fourth of it is completely windows with redwood between. The table and flooring are also redwood, the couch and chairs beige. I hung a mistletoe smack dab in the doorway out to the back deck. Maybe that way I can kiss Jonah. Maybe even afterwards sit on the deck and look at Buffy's neighbors' Christmas decorations. Maybe I could do Christmas at his house, I'd love to know his family traditions.

"Cyrus" Buffy shouts from the basement.

"What" I ask.

She throws a heavy box at me and I barely catch it.

"Decorations" she answers.

"Oh"

"Yeah" She says.

"Can I invite Jonah" I question.

"Sure, but I put the candy canes around" Buffy replies.

"Thank you" I exclaim.

"Did you get a text from Andi?" Buffy inquires.

"Nooo, you?" I question.

"No, she never doesn't text back."

"I'm worried" I say.

"I'm gonna text her and Jonah" I comment pointing to the couch.

I walk over to the couch and sit down. I grab my phone and text

Cyrus to Andi: Are you there? Ur missing out on the fun.

Cyrus to Jonah: Hey, me and Buffy are going to throw a Christmas party, we're going to invite some cool people and some from different schools, wanna help decorate?

Jonah to Cyrus: I'd love to gimme 7 mins

"Is Jonah coming" Buffy asks.

"Yep" I reply excitingly.

"Good, now you can help me get a string out of this clump" Buffy comments holding up tangled fairy lights.

"Okay" I sigh.

 _And as we trim the tree_

 _How much fun it's gonna be together_

 _This Christmas_

I start by trying to find the end of the lights. After a bit I hear the doorbell go off.

"Jonah!" I say.

"Hey man" Jonah replies.

"Want to help me untangle these before anything else?" I ask, but it's not a question.

"Sure" Jonah responds.

Jonah seems sadder than normal today. Kinda sluggish, not looking anyone in the eyes, I'm a bit worried.

"You okay Jonah" I ask with my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean, mom's gonna be gone for Christmas" Jonah answers.

"You can Christmas at Buffy's house, I mean, It's what I'm doing" I reply trying to make him feel better.

"Knots out" He says holding the string of fairy lights.

"Decorate the tree now?" I question.

"Sure" He answers.

We decorate the green fake tree with many red and gold ornaments. We hang silver garland on the tree and above the fireplace. All while listening to Mariah's album on blast.

"I will never get sick of this song, I love every version by every person who covers it" Jonah opines.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas" Jonah sings off key.

"Come on Cyrus"

"No, I'm a horrible singer" I reply.

"Make my wiiiish cooome truuuue all I want for Christmas is you" Jonah belts off key.

"I won't make a list and send it" I give in.

We awkwardly sing extremely off key. Buffy looks at us, but she goes back into the basement after giving me a thumbs up and a nod. After the song end Buffy walks up from the basement.

 _Presents and cards are here_

"Here I got these for you" She says handing us two wrapped boxes.

I open mine. It's a Danish language dictionary and cat ears (an inside joke).

Jonah opens his. It's a brown pleather jacket.

"Thanks Buf" Jonah thanks.

"Oh my god thank you" I respond.

"No problem guys" Buffy replies.

 _My world is filled with cheer_

 _And this Christmas will be_

 _A very special Christmas for me, yeah_

"Buffy, Cyrus offered spending Christmas Day over here, is that fine?" Jonah asks.

"Of course, why though, if ya don't mind me asking" Buffy inquires.

"Mom's gone for Christmas, don't want to sit there and drink coffee alone and watch movies, alone" Jonah answers.

"Yay" I exclaim.

"Why are you so excited?" Jonah questions.

"Because I can spend Christmas with you" I answer laying down on his

 **(PS: Fairy lights are Christmas lights for the Americans)**

 _ **Authors note**_ _: I forgot my login details to my old account, so I made a new one. You can expect me to use this one from now on and I'll most likely be continuing the drabbles and one-shots on this. Also in addition I plan to do multi chapter fics._

 _Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think._


	2. Christmas Classics

**_Christmas Classics:_**

 _Jonah's POV:_

Me, Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy are just sitting on the couch watching movies. My mom at work, like always. It's Christmas break at school finally. It's snowing at a decent pace outside, okay it's a blizzard and we're trapped. My house is on the same grid as the hospital so it's really the best place to be stranded. Buffy takes up the part of the couch with the ottoman. Andi takes up the couch vertically. Me and Cyrus are stuck on the floor. I have him the blanket because he always seems to get colder more easily. That means I'm currently cold.

"Do you want the blanket" He asks.

"No, totally, I'm fine man" I reply.

"Okay" Cyrus responds.

He takes off the blanket and gives it to me anyway. He grabs the pillow from Andi's side and puts it behind me.

"You look so much more comfy now" He comments.

"Yeah" I say.

Currently it's Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Yeah, it is a kids movie, but so what? We only get so many channels, it just happens to be on one of the thirty we do get. I was so used to mooching of of my neighbors MoviFlix, but they just cancel it. Can you believe them?

"Hey Jonah, can I dig through your fridge and see if there's anything I want?" Cyrus asks.

"Yeah, I don't care" I reply.

"Thanks" He responds.

He gets up and goes over to the fridge. He then looks around in the cabinets.

"This cocoa still good?" He questions.

"Look on the box" I answer.

"There is no date" He replies.

"Umm, assume it's not good since I've never seen that and haven't had cocoa in two years" I say with my best answer.

"I'll just have water" He comments.

He comes back with a glass of water for himself and me.

"Thanks" I say as he's giving me the glass of water.

He sits down and leans on my shoulder.

"Why are you leaning on my shoulder" I inquire.

"Because I'm cold again, to be honest" He mumbles.

I understand what he's saying, but I don't want to give up the blanket.

"You're welcome to climb under it with me" I say.

He blushes.

"Really" He questions.

"Yeah, why not" I answer.

He somewhat hesitantly scoots toward me. He crawls under the blanket with me.

"You really don't mind?" He asks again.

"Nope" I reply.

"Andi?" He questions.

"She's asleep now, besides we're not even dating" I respond.

"But their reactions in the morning" He rambles.

"Morning is can deal with that" I say.

 _Thanks for reading! Powers back!_

 _I know this is kinda short, but hope you enjoyed._

 _(Also I acknowledge Cyrus is Jewish, but as someone who celebrated Hanukkah growing up I still tuned into Christmas Classics and did Christmas stuff with my friends and their families. Other people I knew did too. So that's how I'll articulate it I guess. Okay now I'm rambling now.)_


	3. Elf Job

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update_

They are 14 in this.

All of Jonah's speaking lines are underlined for you convenience.

 **Elf Job:**

 _Jonah's POV:_

Ah Santa, how children believe. How adults creating a thing that breaks into your house and leaves stuff. Unlike a burglar who takes. My mom never did Santa with me, calling it stupid. So why am I telling you all of this? Because this Christmas I am going to be one of Santa's _lovely elf's._ Now let me explain, I need money, that's it. Somehow though I convinced Cyrus's to do this with me. The Fashion Palace Mall in Murray Utah. Usually we stay within our domains in Salt Lake City, but not this December.

Currently I'm at The Spoon Diner.

"Welcome to the Spoon, what can I get you guys" Amber asks.

I'm not entirely used to her new job yet. Even though it's been a bit, she only has so many shifts because of your labor laws.

"Two orders of baby taters" Cyrus replies.

Amber just scribbles something down and walks away. She can't socialize with people during shifts, or isn't supposed to.

"So we have to be at this ugly sweater thing" Cyrus states while looking at the schedule.

"Got anything I can borrow" I ask sarcastically.

"No, you" He responds.

"We can pick something up at the mall"

"Yeah, of course, why didn't I think of that" Cyrus stutters.

Amber comes out with our baby taters.

"Here ya go" She says.

"Thanks" Cyrus replies.

Amber is always nicer when Andi's not around. She couldn't care less about Cyrus. I mean, as far as she knows he's just my main bro.

"You look lost in thought" Cyrus points out.

"Guess I am" I say.

"After this wanna go to the mall?"

"We do need sweaters"

"I need some shopping"

"Therapy for your break up with Iris?"

"No, I broke it off with her, for someone else, we're still friends, she's amazing, but not for me"

"Who?"

"Like I'd tell you that Jonah"

"Mall?"

"Yep, just let me grab my man-purse and pay"

I laugh, mostly at the notion of a man purse.

He gets up and pays. We'll take the bus, it's really the only option. It doesn't even have to be be said. The bus is on it's way to the mall, it's a popular destination. When we get there half of the bus gets off. Sure, we could've asked Cyrus's mom, but, she is the worst. Also Cyrus always looks so embarrassed with the facts she tells me about him. We walk into the store with the familiar red star and go the the clearance rack. Sure enough sweaters with holes or un-functioning lights.

We walk out of the store and see the white tree's adorned with white lights. Silver tinsel hangs from the ceiling, draped over the signs of each store. In front of the department store Santa's chair. A tree made up of ornaments touching the top of the building. A golden uncomfortable chair within the base.

"Pretty" Cyrus comments.

"Yeah"

"So our shift starts in twenty minutes"

"Yeah"

Cyrus's sweater is just a cat with a Santa hat. Mines a snowflake. Their not too ugly, but still festive. We don't want to look like complete idiots.

"Wanna grab a coffee real quick" I ask.

"Sure" He responds

We get coffee, he gets a peppermint mocha, I get a gingerbread latte. We go into the employee restroom and get our 'uniforms' on. It's December first, the mall is a mob scene, so is the Santa line. Anyone who wears an ugly sweater gets a twenty percent off discount.

Our shift is un-eventful. Pretty much just talking to kids and telling them Santa wants to know everything you want. Also trying to not cringe at kids who freak out when they see Santa.

After our shift, an hour after the mall closes we go outside. It's in the low forties. Cyrus leans into my shoulder.

"That was, a thing" I say, trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah"

"So why are you leaning on my shoulder"

"Um"

"No it's fine, don't move, I like it"

"You do?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Uh, because I'm like a guy"

"Like a guy?"

"Am I guy, who doesn't always act like a guy"

"You act like Cyrus and I like that"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, I don't get told that by anyone this hot" he lets out blushing.

"What?"

"Um, no, I, I take that back"

"It's already out there"

"Okay, I guess I should just come out and say it, but don't be mad"

"Whatever you say, I'm not going to be mad"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"I like you as more that a friends, which is weird because I'm a guy and so are you"

I laugh.

"I do too"

"What?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because, because, I, I guess I don't know, does anyone really"

"I thought you liked Andi?"

"As a friend"

I put my hand under his chin to make him look at me. His face is flushed. I put my hand on his chest and give him a brief kiss.

"I think that's you mom pulling in" I comment.

"Ha, ha, very funny" He says still looking embarrassed.

I give him a quick hug before his mom see's us. Now we're just being awkward in a parking lot.

"Cyrus, Jonah" His mom calls out.

We get in the car.

When we get home we stay up all night texting.

I'm actually excited I have this job. It's time with Cyrus his crazy mom can't see. When she see's it's endgame. Well, not really, but I'm not ready to come out to anyone else, especially my own mother.

AN: I hope you enjoyed, sorry it moved a little fast, I acknowledge the plot's kinda stupid, but it was fun to write. I don't have a set time to update this, or anything pre written so I make this up as I go.

Leave a review of what you think.


	4. Her Party

_**AN: You got it Meek Geek!**_

For your convenience:

Jonah's lines are in underline

Cyrus's Aren't

Buffy's lines are in italics

 **Her Party:**

 _ **Cyrus's POV:**_

We were at The Spoon. Buffy, Jonah, and I woke up on Buffy's couch, spending all night helping her decorate. Christmas decorating is just fun. That's a fact, I love to decorate. We placed three orders for baby taters and chocolate peppermint milkshake's (a seasonal special). Out of the kitchen doors came Amber in her little dark teal uniform. Andi is always off doing her own thing, well I'll give her a free pass, she actually has family to spend the holidays with. Amber places the three shakes on the table.

"Your food will be coming out shortly" She states with an artificial smile.

"Okay" I respond.

She walks over to another table waiting to be served.

" _So Jonah, had do you actually feel about Amber, you know, Andi's not around_ " Buffy asks trying to finagle out an answer

"Um, she's been acting nicer now, it's less to deal with, Andi hates her for obvious reasons" Jonah replies not giving a real answer.

"Let's not talk about Amber" I interject, I really don't want to hear that name. Andi probably feels the same way, I think I understand now.

We all sit awkwardly at our table. Looking at the window at he snow falling down. The Spoon has a tree up in the window on the right.

"Here are your taters, Jonah, when your done I want to ask you something, by then my shift will be over" Amber says.

She walks toward the kitchen again to pick up vanilla shakes to bring to a table.

I eat my taters, so does Buffy. We keep an eye on Amber. Weirdly watching her every step, hopefully she doesn't notice. Jonah sits there dipping his taters in his milkshake. Eating them slowly. Amber all the sudden stops doing things, the time is eight thirty (8:30).

"I guess I'll see what Amber has to say" Jonah lets out with hesitation.

He walks over to Amber slowly, she's on her phone sitting on a bar stool. She laughs at something. Me and Buffy eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey Amber, what did out want to say anyway?" Jonah inquires.

"Nothing important, but, a Christmas party on the fifteenth, I was going to ask"

"If I wanna come"

"Yeah, actually, what do ya say?"

"Sure, can I bring anyone?"

"Yeah, just not Andi, I mean you can, but please don't"

"Okay"

"Who did you want to bring?"

"Cyrus and Buffy probably, I assume they are listening to this conversation anyway"

"Yeah, sure, just make sure you guys act kinda mature and don't make fools of yourselves"

"Oh yeah because..."

"It is a mostly high school party"

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Soda, small shot bottles, you know, anything coolish"

"Kay"

Jonah walk over to the table and sits down.

"Are you _**really**_ going to go to Amber's party?" I ask.

"Yeah of course, you guys can come too"

" _Is Amber hosting?_ "

"She didn't say, so I assume no, it is a high school party, I've been to a lot them because of Amber, but you know be casual, don't say much"

"Okay" I reply.

I watch as Amber walks out of the restaurant and into a cab. The cab is orange, she looks out the window away from The Spoon at the snow. I kinda wish that I could light people on for with my eyes. Amber would be the one in flames.

This crap isn't even a love triangle anymore. It's a square, a diamond?, a rhombus? You know what crap got real. Simple as that. Why is she trying to get Jonah back, I want Jonah. He can be mine, mine only.

"I'm leaving, text you more details when I get them, see you tomorrow, I'll be at Buffy's around threeish fourish" Jonah says.

Me and Buffy wave.

" _You know glaring at Amber will do zilch_ " Buffy states putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You think Jonah saw?" I ask.

" _No, probably not, he isn't the most observant person to walk the Earth_ " Buffy answers.

This makes me feel better. The cab carrying Amber's gone, so is Jonah. It's just me and Buffy.

Buffy is the only on who knows my dirty little secret. She says to call it just my secret, taking the dirty out. I don't think I can take they dirty out. It's how I feel, horrible dirty, disgusting emotions, weird...UGH. Why is this so hard?

"I'm going, see you around noon, party's in a day I guess" I say.

I put on my jacket and walk down the street. My house is right around the corner. It's cold and the snow is making my hair wet. It's also soaking my boots. Okay, now I'm just looking for reasons to be upset. Thanks Amber.

I get to my front door and my mom is waiting.

"Where have you been?" She asks aspirated.

"Just at The Spoon"

"You should have home an hour ago"

"Yeah, I kinda lost track of time, It won't happen again, I just have, like, a lot of things to work out" I say running to my room.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I actually consider this for a sec.

"Will you put it in one of your books?"

"No I won't sweetie"

While walking down the stairs I think about what to tell her. Like what parts should I keep hidden? Should I reveal the gender of my crush? Do I mention people by name?

She sits at the island in the kitchen. I walk over and hesitantly sit on one of the bar stools. I look at the menorah burning in the window. Watching the blue wax slowly drip down and harden around the silver branches.

"So what is the matter, you haven't been acting like yourself" My mom starts.

"There's this person I like at school"

"There is!"

"Yeah, except they don't like me back, they also have a crush on a friend, also an ex, an ex who I just saw, she invited them to a party"

"Oh, well are they going?"

"Of course mom, this ex, this ex is in high school and has a job and they have the most beautiful blond hair"

"Weird way to describe a guy"

"Yeah, I guess, but you haven't seen their hair" I say laughing.

"True"

"The thing is they invited them to a party, They are obligated so they're going to go, but I don't know if I should make a move on said person, and, if I did, what should I say?"

"Straight up just ask them, it could be that easy"

"Mom, life is never that easy"

"Yeah but people pay me to try to make them think that"

"I'm going to text Buffy"

"I'm here if you ever want to talk, it's sad that I'm not really apart of you life anymore"

"You are though"

I walk up stairs and text Buffy and vent. She says to tell Andi about my, er, situation. I just write down the date of the party on my phones calendar. Also try to think of what to bring.

 _ **December 15th-The Day of the Party:**_

I roll out of bed, I feel like crap. Probably from all this anxiety build up. Schools the usually. None of us tell Andi the party exists. Mostly because we don't want her to feel bad.

I text Andi and Buffy is separate conversations on my phone. Buffy apparently has some jack to bring. I mean like, does she not worry about her consequences? On the other hand, lucky her, her parents are always on business trips.

She has it in a big Purberry purse. No one would suspect a thing. Jonah had texted us the address and everything. We get out of the cab at the end of the street and walk a bit. We get to a big fancy house on the outskirts of Saratoga Springs. It's beige with black shutters. I f*cking hate Amber. Did, did I just self censor myself in my mind? Just a habit thanks to my step mom. I hate how Amber is just trying to get Jonah back, like, emkmm he isn't yours anymore.

We knock on the door and are greeted by this guy with brunette hair. I think he was the field hockey guy. One of Ambers friends. He doesn't say anything and has this dazed out, tusen mile stare. We walk in. There is this girl with black hair. She is wearing a sweater with a snowflake of sequins.

"Hi, your Jonah's friends right" She greets enthusiastically.

" _Yeah_ " Buffy replies.

"Oh yeah, the bottle of jack, just put it on the table" She responds.

Buffy goes over and puts it on the table along with other assorted things.

"Mind if I ask for you name" I say.

"Not at all, Rhea" She answers.

"Cyrus, and this is Buffy" I reaping pointing at me then Buffy.

I can't say that a lot goes on in this party. I currently have a rum and coke in my hand, excuse me, a Cuba Libre. I barely sip it. I only spend time looking at Amber. Wishing that I could light her on fire or something. Or at the least she spills that fruity drink all over her jeans. I barely talk, same with Buffy. Kind of like an unspoken agreement to not make fools of ourselves. We eventually leave and all take the same cab. I get the Luxury of sitting next to Jonah. I slightly lean into his shoulder and smell the smell of his cologne. Even if it is cheap.

"My mom is probably going to kill me" I say.

" _You never told her_ "

"Oh, yeah, because I would SO love to get my phone taken away"

"Want to stay at my house?"

"Seriously Jonah?"

"Yeah"

" _Or you can stay at mine, your mom couldn't care less about me_ "

"Yeah, sure Jonah" I agree.

Yeah blowing Buffy off isn't the nicest, but she knows my secret. I also need Jonah time without that whore Amber. Did, did I just mentally call her a whore? She is if she can't even get a high school guy.

 _ **AN: Sorry if the ending isn't the best. Cyrus seems to be the one to think something and then clarify it, even if only to himself. Hopefully I got those little rambles you go on when your just so envious of someone.**_

 _ **Either way thanks for reading! Please review! Also if you have any ideas for this or another Jyrus story don't be afraid to put it out!**_


End file.
